We Could Be In Love
by mokonnna
Summary: SongFic : We Could be in Love. A mysterious song keep ringing inside the mage's head and it's magically attached to "things" that recently happen between him and the black ninja. Yay, 2nd chapter is up! Please read and review!
1. When Fai is Daydreaming

Hi, again! It's Mokonnna here with my 2nd fic. Well, I don't own any of the characters mentioned bellow (it's belong to CLAMP)nor the song (it's Lea Salonga's). Special thanks to those who support me to write this fic: my beta reader and Ishari and of course thanks to those who read this fic and review.

So, here we go...

**Chapter 1 : When Fai is daydreaming**

_And it's not just wishful thinking_

_Or only me who's dreaming_

_I know what these are symptoms of…_

The song was ringing over and over again in his head; yet Fai couldn't remember the whole song. He didn't even recall in which world that song came from. All that he remembered was the fragment of the song, actually the end of the song. When he was alone, he always wondered what kind of symptoms the singer has.

He always thought about Kurogane when it comes to love. But he can't actually relate him to any kind of love because he didn't even know how the ninja feels about him. Sometimes when they were alone, he seemed to pay too much attention on him thus will make him feel loved. Some other times, the ninja will push him away because a "playful" name he gave him.

'Fai-san, ummm, the pancake is burnt' said Sakura between her cough.

'Nnngggg, ah, s-s-sorry, I was just daydreaming and suddenly…' answered Fai as he was trying to remove the burnt pancake out of the pan.

'Oi, what were you thinking, mage. If you don't hurry with that hell-sweet-breakfast me and the kid will be better to skip our breakfast, or we'll be late.' grumbled the ninja.

'Skipping meals is no good, Kuro-daddy, especially because Big Doggie and Little Doggie will work hard today. Now here you are, pancake for our little doggie and omelette for Kuro-daddy…' said Fai rather cheerfully handing over two plates to the other men.

'Fai-mommy, I want one plate like Syaoran's and one like Kuro-daddy's!' said Mokona hopping to the mage's back.

'Oi, you two, stop calling me Dog or Daddy, I am Kurogane!' growled the ninja.

'Did you hear something, Mokona?' asked Fai playfully.

'Nope, nothing at all!'

'Just watch you two, I'll make sure that once this curse is released you'll lose your life' said the ninja throwing a dangerous look to the White manjuu and the mage.

'It's scary, Kurogane-san. Please stop' said the princess. It's quite right to say that the only person who was able to stop the fierce look in the Daddy's figure of the family's face is only Sakura. Her innocence made everybody feel guilty to scare her, even Kurogane himself. He was secretly willing to risk his head to protect the girl, the source of happiness in the group. He loved her as he should love his own daughter, and actually deep down in his heart he felt responsible of the rest of the family member. Yes, he accepted to be the father figure, it's just that he hates to admit that.

'Sorry. Hey, kid, we should start the practice now, shouldn't we?'

'Yes, Kurogane-san. Anyway, I have finished my breakfast, thank you Fai-san' answered Syaoran.

'You're always welcome, my dear son, now of you go.'

'Syaoran-kun, please don't get hurt, okay' asked Sakura while clutching the young boy's arm.

'I won't, take care' as Syaoran sent Sakura his most assuring smile to his beloved princess.

So Syaoran and Kurogane left their rented small house, heading to a forest near their new home. Leaving Sakura, Fai, and Mokona together at home.

'_Be still my heart, lately its mind is on it's own  
It would go far and wide  
Just to be near you_' suddenly Fai recalled the first part of song. He didn't even know why suddenly he recalls that part.

'What is it, Fai-san? You look like thinking about something' asked Sakura with the worried look plastered on her pretty face.

'Eh, I guess I was daydreaming again, well let's go shopping then, Princess. We got to prepare for dinner for the doggie duo'

'Yeah, let's go'

**Mokonnna : **How was that? Ummm, well, I have one question. Is the "Fai-spacing-out" thing out of character? Anyway, next time it'd be Kurogane's turn. See you on the next chapter! X D


	2. When Kurogane is Stargazing

Yo, here I am again. Well, my last beta reader hasn't posted anything to me yet, maybe she is busy. So now here i am with my new beta reader. Oh, yes, he is very very strict and he is my ex too, how troublesome!! He told me that my chaptering is bad, ummm, do you think so too, readers? Please read and review then, thanks.

Special thanks from Mokonnna to Ishari, Lizzycello (where are you?), Ary Nurfikry (the strictest beta reader world ever had) and last but not least, thank you readers!

Disclaimer : Still don't own all of the character in this story and the song

**Chapter 2 : When Kurogane is Stargazing**

'Sakura-hime, I'm back' said Syaoran, opening the door. The living room was empty; it's weird because Sakura loves to sit there with Mokona and did some "girl's job" like stitching, sewing, or just chit-chatting around with Fai.

'Weird, I can't find your princess and the damn mage in this room, kid' said Kurogane, but as soon as he said that he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. And then he heard footsteps approaching.

'Ahh, welcome back, Syaoran-kun, Kurogane-san. Fai-san said that we're going to have barbeque outside for dinner because today the weather is nice. He is in the kitchen right now, still preparing, and so was I. So, would you please take a bath while we get ready?' said Sakura. Suddenly she caught something with her eyes, 'Syaoran-kun, are you hurt?' asked her.

'It's nothing, Sakura-hime, really, it's nothing. I'm going to take a bath now and clean the wound' said Syaoran. He was afraid to interrupt whatever his princess is doing in the kitchen because he understood the importance of having a wife that is skillful in the kitchen. So, he went to the bathroom to take a bath leaving the ninja and the princess.

'Hime, I think you shouldn't be too caring on that kid or he won't be as strong as he wish to be' said the ninja. It wasn't really like that; actually it's just that the ninja has nobody who cared about him as much so he felt a jolt of jealousy. But Sakura is still Sakura, she is so very innocent thus makes her unable to see the true motive.

'I'm sorry, Kurogane-san. Ummhh, I'm going to get back to the kitchen now, I think Fai-san needs my help' answered Sakura timidly.

'Hnn'

--

'Whoaa, I'm just right, this night the sky is so clear and the stars shines beautifully, It's really a best day to have barbeque outside' said Fai cheerfully.

'Oi, mage, if you can't just shut your mouth up I'd better move' grunted the ninja. He was the only person being irritated by the mage.

'Well, I'm sorry then, Kuro-tan, I can't help myself not to praise the beauty of the nightsky, right Mokona?' said Fai while winking towards his partner-in-crime while suddenly Sakura came with a big plate of sausages along with mashed potatoes and some vegetables.

'Kurogane-san, this is your dinner, please enjoy' said Sakura, handing the plate towards the ninja.

'Thank you. I'll be moving to that spot so if you or the kid need me, find me there' answered the ninja, pointing an isolated area near the forest.

'Okay, Kurogane-san'

'Whaaa, Kuro-daddy is really mad at Fai-mommy. And he is so scary when angry' said Fai overreacting.

'Shut up, you damn mage!'

--

The night sky was clear from clouds; it provided everybody who watched it beautiful scenery of blinking stars. Even Kurogane, in his solitude enjoyed the beauty of the sky. The damn mage was right, he thought, tonight is just a night to had a dinner outside and watch the sky. He was also a good teacher as he taught the princess to make such a delicious dinner for him. And he also had those charming yet playfully smiles, very beautiful like a woman. _'Hey, wait, what was that?'_ grunted his mind.

'_That damn mage is NOT beautiful; he is just purely annoying with the noise he makes!' _

'_No, he is very beautiful with that of his slender body, milky white skin, pair sapphire eyes, and playful smiles that always plastered on his face'_

'_And I thought you KNOW that it is a fake one!'_

'_I do, but it's still beautiful'_

'_Now now, we're supposed to admire the night sky, not arguing about the damn mage'_

'Kurogane-san'

'_But watching the night sky reminds me of that mage. Look that stars over there; it has the same colour as his eyes'_

'Kurogane-san!'

'_Yeah, it's beautiful. I mean… the stars are beautiful and so is the damn mage… Oh, eh, no! Only the stars are beautiful, the damn mage is just so… DAMN!'_

'_Ha, I see, and then both of us agree that the mage is pretty…'_

'KUROGANE-SAN!!'

'HA, FINE! I ADMIT THE MAGE IS PRETTY!' yelled Kurogane that left a bad impact on Syaoran's face.

'Ano, we're finished, and F-Fai-san asked me to tell you to get back home. It is very cold outside' said Syaoran who didn't even dare looking at his teacher's face.

'Aa, okay' answered the ninja as he tried to hide his now crimson face.

'Kurogane-san?'

'What again, now kid?' asked the ninja as he glared towards the kid. Inside his chest, his heart was beating so fast, as he was worried that the kid will ask him about what had he said earlier.

And somehow in 1/10000 second before the boy said whatever he wanted to, Kurogane knew that he was right.

'Kurogane-san, are you in love with Fai-san?' asked Syaoran eventually after gathering all of his lifetime stock of bravery.

'What on Earth make you think about it like that?'

'Mmmhh, when I was training back then you sometimes spacing out and muttering words about Fai-san and…'

'And that makes your ingenious brain think that I'm in love with him?! Go away, leave me alone now or I'll refuse to teach you anymore of swordsmanship!' grunted the ninja at frightened Syaoran who was then muttering words about "back home", "sorry", and "Sakura-hime".

'_Geez, that brat, is really ingenious!'_

'_But he gets the point right…'_

'_Oh, SHUT UP WILL YOU?!'_

_--_

'Ah, Syaoran-kun, where is Kuro-daddy?' asked Fai.

'H-He w-w-want me to l-leave him alone' answered Syaoran still in his frightened face. If there is a list of 10 things that frightened Syaoran the most, then "Kurogane gets angry" must be in the 2nd rank.

'Oh, I see. Sakura-chan told me that you're wounded and that she is waiting in her bedroom to take care of your wound' answered Fai-san as Syaoran (still in his frightened face) walked to his princess's bedroom.

'Fai, what is it with Syaoran? Mokona could feel it that he was frightened or what' asked Mokona.

'I don't know, Mokona'

_Even the stars  
Shine a bit bright I've noticed  
When you're close to me  
Still it remains a mystery_

Anyone who seen us  
Knows what's going on between us  
It doesn't take a genius  
To read between the lines  
And it's not just wishful thinking  
Or only me who's dreaming  
I know what these are symptoms of…

'_Or, maybe I know, Mokona, but I'm not really sure about that yet…'_ said Fai in his mind as he recalled the next part of the song.

--

How was that? Please read and review!


End file.
